Happy Birthday My Love!
by Musical Princess 1412
Summary: This a birthday gift for Diksha! Please read and review! Warning: Oc based so bashers keep away!


**Dikshu baby, here is ur birthday gift! R n R!**

* * *

 _ **Happy Birthday My Love!**_

"Are yaar jaan I m sorry na!" a boy held a girls hand and apologized.

"Kya sorry huh? Kya sorry?" the girl left her hand and turned her back to the boy.

"Are ab kya ghar ke bahar hi zhagde karogi muzhse ya ghar k andar bhi logi muzhe?" he said.

"Tumne na mera special day bigad ke rakh diya Dushyant!" she yelled at him.

"Maine? Kaise?" he got confused.

"Kaise? Wah! Yeh accha hain pehle galti karna aur fir khud hi kehna maine kya kiya? Huh?" she rolled her eyes.

"Ab batao bhi maine kya kiya?" he again asked her.

"Tumne kiski haath pakda tha huh…bhul gaye?" she gave him a glare.

"Are wo…" he stopped.

"Kya wo…wo…bolti band hogayi na?" she said in anger.

"Are jaan wo usne bhi tumhare jaisi hi top pehne thi to gadbadi mein maine uska haath pakad kiya. Ismein meri kya galti yaar?" he apologized.

"Nai nai…Galti tumhari kaha hain…" she gave him a smirk.

"Wahi toh!" he smiled.

"Galti toh meri hain na…" she said.

"Haan…" suddenly he realized what he said and tried to cover it but she cutted him.

"Dushyant! You stink at this!" She yelled and tried to go but he held her hand.

"Dikshu sorry yaar really sorry! Kaan pakadkar!" he held his ears and showed her puppy eyes.

"Dushyant tumne mera special day bigad diya! Huh!" she glared him and went inside the house and shut the door wid a thud.

"Offo! Yeh ladkiyaan kitne nakhre karti hain! Waise yeh baar baar kyu keh rahi thi ki uska special day bigad gaya?" he went in his thoughts sitting on the wall of her house.

Just then another girl arrived there. She saw Dushyant sitting like that.

"Are Dushu, kya hua aise kyu baithe ho? Diksha kaha hain aur?" the girl asked.

He jumped from the wall and said, " Are yaar Purvi wo humare zhagde hogaye. Wo keh rahi thi ki uska special day maine kharab kar diya…"

"Accha…Aisa kya hua?" she asked.

"Yaar wo hum mall gaye the shopping k liye. To waha pe maine galti se kisi aur ladki ka haath pakad kiya. Us ladki ka aur Dikshu ka top same tha na so main confuse hogaya. Par yeh wo maan ne ko taiyyar hi nai hain." He told her.

"Ale le le…bechala Dushyant!" she made faces.

"Yeh kehna se accha hain meri help kardo…" he pleaded.

"Yeh accha hain ha Dushu pehle galti karo aur phir wo galti sudharne k liya dusron ki madad lo. Isse accha yahi hain ki galti hi nai karna na…" she lectured him.

"Yaar tumhe bhi lagta hain ki meri galti hain?" he asked.

"Aur nai to kya? Huh!" she said.

"Yeh ladkiyaan sab ek jaisi hoti hain…" another handsome dashing boy replied.

"Kya kaha ?" Purvi glared at him while keeping her hands on her waist.

"Umm…nai nai kuch nai!" he gave her a keen smile.

"Better that mister!" she gave him a deadly glare.

"Jaan tum Dikshu ko samzhao main iss buddhu aashiq ko samzhata hoon…okay?" Kv suggested her.

"Okay…kuch ulta siddha mat bol dena use hum ladkiyon ke baaremein…" she lectured him.

"Haan haan don't worry!" he replied.

She went to Diksha's house and Kv went and sat beside Dushu on the wall.

"Ab bata bhai kya hua hain?" Kv asked him.

"Bhai Dikshu ne kaha ki maine uska special day bigad diya…Pata nai kya special tha?" Dush went deep in his thoughts.

Kavin also thought for a while then he suddenly remembred what Purvi told him that morning.

" _Aaj Dikshu k liye kuch special karna hain…"_

" _Kis liye Jaan?"_

" _Are aaj uska birthday jo hain…"_

"Are yaar tu na…tu sacchimein pagal hain…pagal hain tu…" Kv nods in disappointment.

"Kyu yaar kya hua?" Dushu asks him.

"Tu apni girlfriend ka birthday bhul gaya? Aisa kaisa boyfriend hain re tu? Dekh ek baar apna birthday bhula to chalega par girlfriend ka kabhi nai…" he nods again.

"OMG! OMG! Main birthday bhul gaya…Dikshu ka…main to gaya…kaam se gaya…" Dushu makes faces. "Bhai ab tu hi meri help kar na…please…" he pleaded to Kv.

"Umm…chal thik hain…ek kaam kar pehle to jaake use maafi maaf fir gift deke wish karde…simple!" Kv spoke.

"Simple? Yeh tuzhe simple lagta hain Kv? Pagal hain tu…yeh ladkiyaan itne asaani se nai manti…kabhi Purvi ghussa hojaye na to samzhega tuzhe…baat karta hain…" Dushu spoke.

"Thik hain to…tu hi tay kar tuzhe kya karna hain…main chala mere bulbul k paas…" saying this Kv went away.

"Ab kya karu main?" he thought for a while and then suddenly an idea striked his mind. He went away from there.

In Diksha's house:-

She was sitting in the drawing room watching tv. Purvi and Kavin had already left her house. Just then the door bell rang. She went and opened the door. To her surprise Dushyant was standing wid a bouqet in his hand and a smile creeping on his face. She rolled her eyes and tried to close the door but he stood in between and begin to sing.

 _ **Let it be, let it be ab jaane de**_

 _ **Ro liya aye zara muskurane de**_

 _ **Itna toh haq banta hai mujhe ik chance toh de de zindagi**_

 _ **Ghalatiyon wali list mitane de**_

 _ **Story mein ek twist toh aane de**_

 _ **Itna toh haq banta hai mujhe ik chance toh de de zindagi**_

(He entered in her house and kept the bouquet on the table.)

 _ **Meri majbooriyon ki hai tujhko kasam tujhko kasam**_

 _ **Chhod bhi de yeh naraazgi**_

(He playfully held her nose.)

 _ **Apno se kab tak yahaan koi rootha hai**_

 _ **Kya sahi kya nahin yeh sikha de na**_

 _ **Bhoole hum raste pe toh aane de**_

 _ **Itna toh haq banta hai mujhe ik chance toh de de zindagi**_

(He joined hands infront of her.)

 _ **Let it be, let it be ab jaane de**_

 _ **Ro liya aye zara muskurane de**_

 _ **Itna toh haq banta hai mujhe ik chance toh de de zindagi**_

(She turned her back to him.)

 _ **Fursat ki eento se khushiyon ke chheento se**_

 _ **Duniya humaari banaaunga sajaunga hai yeh vaada mera**_

(He turned her face to him and held her hands.)

 _ **Sapno se sach ki jo doori hai woh tay karunga**_

 _ **Main kaise magar hai yeh safar aadha mera aadha tera**_

(She left his hand and went away from him.)

 _ **Tu jo meri ore aadha kadam bhi chale kadam bhi chale**_

 _ **Main toh unchi neechi sadko pe chal ke**_

 _ **Saaton samandar ki doori mitaaunga**_

(He ran in a slow motion to her. She held his hand and took him out of her house and pointed to go away. But he stood there wid a smile on his face.)

 _ **Roothi hai jab tak, main na jaaunga**_

 _ **Tere dar par hi raat bitaaunga**_

 _ **Itna toh haq banta hai mujhe ik chance toh de de zindagi**_

(It was almost night so she opened the door to see him but he was not there. She walked her way in the garden but suddenly he stood in her way. He knelt to the ground and looked at the ground.)

 _ **Teri raahon mein hoon khada**_

 _ **Toota, haara, tanha pada**_

 _ **Maana maine ki bhool hai**_

(He held his ears and then made a heart shape wid his fingers near his heart.)

 _ **Lekin tera dil hai bada**_

(He stood infront of her.)

 _ **Tere dil ke kisi kone mein hi sahi mein hi sahi**_

 _ **Mujhe zara si jagah bhi mil jaaye toh**_

 _ **Main uss mein hi apni jannat saja lunga**_

(He took hold of her one hand and slapped himself playfully.)

 _ **Kaano ko kheench ke do laga ke**_

 _ **Nasamajh ko zara samjha de na**_

 _ **Itna toh haq banta hai mujhe ik chance toh de de zindagi**_

 _ **Let it be, let it be ab jaane de**_

 _ **Ro liya aye zara muskurane de**_

 _ **Itna toh haq banta hai mujhe ik chance toh de de zindagi**_

 _ **Na an a..**_

 _ **Itna toh haq banta hai mujhe ik chance toh de de zindagi**_

 _ **Na an a..**_

 _ **Itna toh haq banta hai mujhe ik chance toh de de zindagi**_

(And at last she smiled at him. He smiled back.)

"Happy Birthday my Love!" he took out a velvet box and knelt to the ground.

"Thnks Dushu!" She gave him her best and cutest smile and accepted his gift.

She opened it and took out a pretty sparkling diamond ring. Dushu took it from her and slipped it in her finger.

"Aww Dushu ur toooooooo shweeeettt!" she said.

"Accha? Itne shweeettt boyfriend se kuch samay pehle koi khafa tha!" he stood making faces.

"Sorry Dush! I m really sorry! Par pata hain tumhare is galti ki wajah se muzhe kuch pata chala…" she said.

"Kya?" Dushu asked confusingly.

"Wo yeh hain ki tum har kisi ladki mein muzhe dekhte ho aur muzhse bohot pyaar karte ho…" she rubbed his hair.

"Umm…wo toh hain…" he blushed. "Wo chodo…chalo tumhe kuch dikhana hain…par use pehle tumhare aankhon pe patti bandhta hoon…" he covered her eyes wid a cloth and pulled her to the garden.

Then he uncovered her eyes. To her surprise she was the whole garden decorated wid flowers and candles lighted everywhere. She looked at him and smiled. He took her to the table which was located in the middle of the garden on which a big cake was kept. She took a knife and cut the cake and fed him.

"Dushu… thnks for making my day special! I love you!" she hugged him.

"I love u too! Wanna dance?" he forward his hand.

"Sure!" she took hold of his hand and they both danced.

 _ **Baby I can see the Sun rise in your Eyes**_

 _ **Baby everytime I think of you make me Smile :)**_

 _ **Baby I'll be your dream and you should know**_

 _ **Baby, I never ever wanna let you go**_

 _ **Baby**_

 _ **Zindagi ki neendon ki subah Ishq hai**_

 _ **Badi Khoobsoorat si sazaa ishq hai**_

 _ **Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

 _ **Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

 _ **Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

 _ **Zindagi ki neendon ki subah Ishq hai**_

 _ **Badi Khoobsoorat si sazaa ishq hai**_

 _ **Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

 _ **Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

 _ **Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

 _ **Chal Chale kahin urr ke hum chale kahin**_

 _ **Aasman Ishq hai Khwahishon sa khula hai**_

 _ **Mujhko choo gaya ik ehsaas unchhua**_

 _ **Jaise koi nashaa aasman me khula**_

 _ **Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

 _ **Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

 _ **Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

 _ **Baby I can see the Sun rise in your Eyes**_

 _ **Baby everytime I think of you make me Smile :)**_

 _ **Baby I'll be your every dream and you should know**_

 _ **Baby, I never ever wanna let you go**_

 _ **Baby**_

 _ **Khwaabon mein kabhi maine socha tha nahi**_

 _ **chahato ka khuda mujhko itna yun dega kabhi**_

 _ **Befiqr chala apni ye dagar chala**_

 _ **Kya pata tha ki dil teri khatir rukega**_

 _ **Pyar Hua**_

 _ **Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

 _ **Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

 _ **haan ! Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

They were lost in each other when suddenly something flased making sound.

*snap* *snap*

The got separated and looked in the way of the flash and saw Kavin and Purvi standing.

"Humare bina kaise kya birthday mana liya Dushu and Dikshu?" Purvi completed.

"Are nai aisa nai hain…" Diksha blushed.

"Accha? Kahi hum kabaab mein haddi to nai ban rahe na?" Kv smiled evily.

"Nai mere bhai…aaja…" Dushu said.

Then Diksha fed the cake to Kv and Purvi and she was gifted a present by them. Then the coupled danced.

 _ **Kahe muzhe mera ye rasta hai**_

 _ **Kyu naa zara sa tu bhatakta**_

 _ **Ab toh hai naayaab ye safar**_

 _ **Zara kaho toh meri manzil se**_

 _ **Dekhe meri woh raah saahil se**_

 _ **Tu hai toh hai khwaab ye safar**_

 _ **Kari dil ne thodi si be-imaaniya**_

 _ **Di hain khoobsoorat si pareshaaniya**_

 _ **Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

 _ **haan ! Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

 _ **Chal Chale kahin urr ke hum chale kahin**_

 _ **Aasman Ishq hai Khwahishon sa khula hai**_

 _ **Mujhko chhoo gaya ik ehsaas unchhua**_

 _ **Jaise koi nashaa aasman me khula**_

 _ **Pyar Hua**_

 _ **Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

 _ **Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

 _ **haan ! Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

 _ **Baby I can see the Sun rise in your Eyes**_

 _ **Baby everytime I think of you make me Smile :)**_

 _ **Baby I'll be your every dream and you should know**_

 _ **Baby, I never ever want to let you go**_

* * *

 **So how was this Diksha? I hope you liked it. I know you all know I don't like Kavin and Purvi together at all but for my friend I paired them. Dikshu baby…this is for u! bye till then take care and love u!**

 **Cheers !**

 **Shruti!**


End file.
